


Things aren't always what they seem

by orphan_account



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Animals, Circus, Cruelty, Gen, Poor Richard, Sad, Wild animal acts are cruel, animal cruelty, big top - Freeform, poor animals, shattered dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short one-shot where Richard takes Thomas to the circus.However, not everything is about the circus is fun...
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis





	Things aren't always what they seem

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Some mentions of abusive practices being used regarding circus animals - nothing too graphic though. (I'm strongly against the use of wild animals in any human industry.)

One sunny but windy afternoon, Thomas and Richard were walking down the road together when they came across a large sign with an advertisement on it.

‘Funny’, Thomas said, ‘I don’t remember this sign being here last time.’

Meanwhile, Richard’s eyes widened upon reading it.

‘Whoa!’ he said in awe, ‘Do you know what this means??’

‘Um…not really’, Thomas said, ‘Aside from me having nearly been bowled over by walking into this thing. Why?’

‘According to this, the circus is in town from today until next Thursday’, Richard said excitedly.’

However, given his father’s insanely strict “no fun” policy throughout his childhood, Thomas had no idea about what he meant.

‘Say, what’s a circus?’ he asked.

‘Seriously?’ Richard asked, ‘You don’t know what a circus is?’

‘No, I guess not’, Thomas replied.

‘Very well, I’ll tell you’, Richard said as memories of days out with his family resurfaced in his mind, ‘The circus is an amazing, wonderful place, a place of fun and laughter, a canvas home to the funniest and most jaw-dropping talent that you can image, from clowns that will cause you to explode with laughter, to death-defying acrobatics that make your heart stop. But the most amazing part is…’

‘Is what?’ Thomas asked in anticipation, ‘What is it?’

‘Exotic animals’, Richard replied, ‘Beasts we’ve only seen up-close at the zoo. Just imagine it, Thomas; a bear dancing to piano music or a massive elephant standing atop a tiny barrel. A monkey balancing a stick while walking across a rope high above the ground or tigers and lions jumping through great hoops of fire.’

‘Wow!’ Thomas said in awe, ‘It sure sounds like a load of fun!’

‘I know’, Richard said, ‘My family used to go to the circus whenever it came to York when I was a child.’

‘Pity we don’t have any money’, Thomas sighed, ‘I would have enjoyed going with you.’

‘Who says we can’t?’ Richard said upon taking a couple of notes out of his pocket, ‘I’ll pay for both of us. And it’s right up the road from here.’

‘You will?’ Thomas said, giddy with delight, ‘In that case, let’s go then!’

‘Looks like we’re here early’, Richard said before gesturing to the main entrance, ‘Come on, let’s choose our seats.’

However, something behind the main tent had caught Thomas’ attention.

‘Thomas?’ Richard asked.

‘In a minute, Richard’, Thomas replied, ‘You go and sit down.’

‘Ok’, Richard said, ‘I’ll keep your seat for you.’

‘Thanks’, Thomas said before heading around the corner where he met a childhood friend.

‘Xavier!!’ he said, ‘Fancy seeing you here!’

‘Thomas!’ Xavier said, ‘I haven’t seen you for years! Anyway, how’s life been?’

‘I work at Downton Abbey as butler’, Thomas said, ‘Started out in 1910 as a footman and gradually rose up.’

‘I see’, Xavier said, ‘That’s pretty impressive.’

‘What about you?’ Thomas asked, ‘What do you do for a living?’

‘Oh’, Xavier replied, ‘I’m the ringmaster here.’

‘You’re the _what_??’ a confused Thomas asked.

‘I’m the guy in charge of the circus and all its assets, from introducing acts to deciding on where to set up next, deciding on ticket prices and buying and replacing new and old equipment. Oh, and I’m also in charge of hiring acts.’

‘I see’, Thomas said as he compared this to his own job, ‘Must be a busy life, then.’

‘Very busy’, Xavier said, ‘Especially with travelling from one place to another every few weeks.’

‘Anyway, it’s nearly time for the show to begin’, Xavier said as crowds of people flocked into the tent.

‘See you soon, Xavier’, Thomas said before joining the crowd and making his way to an empty seat beside Richard in the back of the stands.

‘Glad you could make it’, Richard whispered just as Xavier walked out into the ring and started his introduction speech, ‘And just in time too.’

‘I think I’m going to enjoy this’, Thomas whispered as a trio of clowns walked into the ring to applause and cheering from the audience.

‘You’re right, Richard’, Thomas said two hours later, ‘That was _incredible_!’

‘Glad you liked it’, Richard said, ‘I enjoyed it too.’

‘Hey’, he said as they descended from the stands and walked outside, ‘Want to go and see the animals?’

‘Most definitely, sir’, Thomas said playfully.

‘Now, now’, Richard said, ‘There’s no need for formalities in a place like this.’

‘Dah, I was just joking’, Thomas said as the headed around the back of the tent.

However, Richard’s childhood idea of happy circus animals was shattered when he was confronted with rows of cramped cages containing big cats, primates and other animals.

‘What the?’ he said as the smile left his face while he and Thomas walked past the cages, recoiling at the obviously cruel conditions the animals were being kept in, ‘This is not how I imagined the circus at all; I thought it was a happy place, but I was wrong, so very wrong…’

‘Yes’, Thomas said sadly as a lion paced back and forth in its cage, ‘How could they do this? I mean, look at the poor thing, pacing back and forth like that, it’s just wrong!’

‘Come on’, Richard said, ‘I’m sure the elephants will cheer us up.’

Unfortunately, when they finally made their way to the elephants, they were in for an even bigger shock.

‘Good heavens!’ Richard said in horror upon noticing that one of the three elephants, Betsy, was tethered to a large post by a short chain shackled around one of her back legs, as was her sister, Lulu.

 _‘I can’t believe it!!’_ Richard thought on the verge of tears as he recalled riding Betsy around the grounds at age 13, _‘I **never** would have come here if I’d known how you are being treated.’_

Meanwhile, the other elephant had just returned with its trainer from the tent.

‘Get on the chain, stupid piece of shit!’ the trainer shouted as he whacked the animal’s leg with a spiked pole, causing it to trumpet in pain and take a step backwards so the shackle could be secured, all while Thomas was watching, mouth agape in horror.

‘I think we should leave’, Thomas said, ‘This is just too traumatic for anyone to witness.’

‘I agree’, Richard said.


End file.
